marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roberto Da Costa (Earth-985)
History Personality Powers Homo Superior Physiology: Being born with a latent X-Gene, Bobby Da Costa would eventually grow into inborn genetic gifts present within all beings whom go by the moniker of mutant. Bobby's powers would manifest early on after a soccer match in the home villa of Brazil, where an oncoming car nearly hit him dead on as assigned by a hit from a mafioso familia whom often quarreled with the Da Costa corporation. *''Solar Ray Absorption & Re-channeling: Bobby as Sunspot absorbs and stores UV, Visible and Optic Phenomenal energy into his genes so he can later re-distribute said energies which he's absorbed, by which he takes solar energy and uses it for a variety of purposes. Such as utilizing it for greatly augmented physical ability. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently Sunspot can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. Chroma's body is cloaked in darkness because he drains all the ambient light from his skin. Previously, he would quickly exhaust his personal reserves while not in direct sunlight. This no longer applies to his current state. With his increasing age and experience, Roberto has become able to absorb sunlight even at night if there is a moon, as moonlight is nothing but refracted sunlight. **''Superhuman Strength: Sunspot possess great (potentially infinite) raw might. He has the ability to augment his physical strength, by adding more energy to his physiology. The original limits of his strength allowed him to lift 25-50 tons. Since then however, his strength has increased, allowing him to lift 75-100 tons effortlessly. Before, his superhuman strength could only be accessed when he was in his Solar Form, but Roberto has been seen using his superhuman strength when not in his Solar Form. The limits of his strength at this point are unknown both in his Solar Form and outside his Solar Form. **''Dynamic Durability'': Chroma has tougher/denser bones and muscles then normal humans. Although Sunspot has not been seen deflecting bullets, his durability provides his body with the needed protection to be able to lift the massive weights. His team mates would remind him that he was super strong but not incredibly durable. He can endure far more damage than normal humans and rapidly heal from whatever damage the user does suffer. Recently, Sunspot has been seen withstanding the impact of a eighteen-wheeler moving at 100 mph and remain nearly unharmed. As his powers have grown over time, combined with training, his durability has increased greatly, to what extent isn't known. **''Enhanced Stamina'': Roberto is able to preform physical activities for long periods of time without tiring. His body produces less fatigue toxins, increasing his endurance. His stamina is at the peak of human potential without the use of his powers, partly as a result of training. When using his powers, he no longer gets tired. Roberto's powers eliminates the fatigue toxins his body produces. By not getting tired, Roberto doesn't put any strain on his body when using his powers, and won't burn out his powers when using them. **''Regeneration'': When he first got his powers, Sunspot was only able to recover from minor injuries. As time has passed, he's become able to recover from minor and serious injuries with far greater efficiency then normal humans. His regenerative prowess is similar if not superior to that of Wolverine and the Hulk. He can rapidly recover from any disease, poison, virus/bacteria, or any biological threat; regenerate lost/destroyed limbs, muscles, organs and even damaged nerve endings. Chroma is moreso a better healer capable of molecularity regeneration. The limit and true speed of his recovery ability isn't known, but he usually recovers (regenerates) instantaneously. Sunspots ability to regenerative is directly tied into his mutant gene, so as his mutant gene evolves and gets stronger, so does ability to regenerate. Sunspot's regenerative powers are further augmented by his ability to absorb energy. By absorbing energy, he can speed up his recovering time and increase the extent to which he regenerates/recovers. Sunspot's healing factor keeps him at optimal health and at his physical prime, granting him immense longevity. His body id able to last for a vast (indefinite) amount time, increasing his overall lifespan. ***''Decelerated Aging'': By drawing power from the Sun, Roberto ages vastly slower the normal humans, in a similar if not superior fashion as Wolverine. Sunspot's aging is further slowed by his ability to regenerate at such a quick rate, his instantaneous regenerating slows the effects of the aging process immensely. **''Self-Sufficiency'': Roberto can go without sleep/rest, food and drink, survive unaided in space, and his body evacuations become unneeded. This ability is greatly enhanced by his ability to absorb energy, which supplement his cells. **''Enhanced Senses'': Roberto has extremely accurate senses (sight, hear, smell, taste, and touch), beyond that of normal humans. The true extent of his senses are unknown, but being able to absorb energy gives him the ability to augment his senses. **''Enhanced Reflexes'': Roberto possess superhuman reflexes. His mind and eyes are able to process information at such speeds, that time appears to have slowed down, allowing the him to easily perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. **''Enhanced Agility'': Roberto possess agility superior to any Gold-Medal-Winning Athlete. He can react to any incoming attack/threat instantly and with no effort at all. His reactions are so fast, that his body reacts before his mind is able to process what's happening. The extent of his agility isn't known. **''Super Speed'': Sunspot can move at great speeds despite his top speed being unknown, he can easily surpass supersonic speed. He is immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. Sunspot can increase his speed at will, by adsorbing energy. Because Sunspot can absorb Solar Energy, he is able to easily move at the speed of light easily. The limits of his speed is unknown. **''Thermalproof'':Sunspot has vast resilience to incredible temperature/pressure extremes, easily able to resist walking on the surface of the sun and survive dipping into the molten magma of the Earth with zero discomfort. **''Weatherproof'':Sunspot is unaffected by the weather, and his movements/actions aren't hindered by the weather in any way. He can use his powers in all weather conditions. His senses aren't impaired by the weather. *''Solar Form: When Sunspot activates his power to its truest potential, he assumes a dark form devoid of light (that is at its most prime state to absorb solar energy). In his Solar Form, Sunspot is immensely stronger, faster, and durable then normal humans. He doesn't feel any pain while in his Solar Form. In this form Roberto turns black and his eyes have a completely white corona. Sunspot is depicted more often than not with his entire body in a blackened state as well as his clothing. While Sunspot is in this form, black globes can be seen floating around him as well as a field that is either bright yellow or white. He can use the field as a personal Force-Field or shield of immense strength. The Force-Filed protects Sunspot from energy based attacks and physical attacks. In certain cases, he can use the field to create a vacuum sealed area that he can breath in, while in the presences of toxins gasses while or if necessary while in space. In a similar manner as Invisible Woman, Sunspot can project force-fields inside and object or person, and expand the Force-Field so that the object or person explodes. Sunspot can also use the Force-Filed to absorb and deflect incoming attacks. **''Energy Absorption: Roberto can absorb different types of energy to feed/enhance his powers and abilities, the amount of which is unknown. Sunspot has learned how to absorb energy from the light that the moon projects. He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with moonlight. When Sunspot first learned he had the ability to draw energy from the stars themselves, the energy they project only marginally boosts his powers, because by the time it reached Earth it had diminished. Since then, Sunspot has learned how to fully harness the power from the Stars themselves, which greatly increases his powers/strength. Bobby is constantly absorbing energy directly from the sun, even at night. When Sunspot first gained his powers he was only able to absorb energy directly from the sun and his power would diminish greatly at night. Even if a Solar Eclipse occurs, he still absorbs large amounts of the Sun's energy. Although never stated, Sunspot absorbs large amounts of Solar energy (even at night), this is evident due to the fact that he is able to maintain his powers at a high level, with no signs of strain on his body. His ability to harness the Sun's powers not only makes him incredibly powerful, but dangerous at the same time. The energy he gets from the Sun can be utilized in various way such as: enhanced all his powers and abilities, recover/regenerate form minor and serious injuries, and self-sufficiency. Sunspot can also increase his strength, speed, and Invulnerability/durability. Being able to augment the Sun's power as he sees fit, gives Sunspot the potential for unrepresented power. Sunspot has learned to absorb cosmic energy and utilize it in various ways such as: channeling absorbed energy into strength, durability, regeneration or simply releasing energy from his body. Sunspot is able to absorb kinetic energy (the energy created by movement) and use it in various ways such as: augmenting his strength and regeneration of his body. ***''Heat and Light Absorption'': After the experiments that Gideon performed on Sunspot, he gained the ability to absorb Heat and Light into his cells to augment his strength and his other abilities in the same way that he is able to do with energy from the sun, the moon, and other sources. It is unknown if he would have been able to achieve this fineness over his abilities if Gideon had not experimented on him. **''Power Core'': Even though Sunspot is capable of absorbing energy, he can also generate massive (infinite) amounts of energy in his chromatic form. Bobby uses the energy he produces to augment his powers/abilities. Through use of the Creation Constellations vast transcendent energies, he eventually learned to power and facilitate vast structural fabrications created through his understanding of cosmological force. Most anything created by his company are now powered by his internalized energies utilizing and redistributing free, limitless clean energy which lacks the fatalistic radioactivity or environ detrimental waste product used in modernized power sources. **''Plasma Manipulation'': Sunspot has the power to generate and manipulate all forms of plasma. That being light, fire, electricity and solar radiation, he's also immune to its effects and doesn't become overwhelmed by the large amounts of energy. ***''Photokinesis'': Sunspot has the ability to generate, manipulate and absorb light particles. He can project light in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels magnanimity energy, and absorb ambient wavelengths. His ability to manipulate light, is superior to that of Dazzler or The Sentry. ***''Fire Manipulation'': Sunspot can generate, manipulate/control, and absorb fire. Sunspot is immune to all forms of Heat and Fire, his skin and internal body are also immune to all forms of Heat and Flame. They simply add to his abilities and his mutant metabolism is able to simply convert these two forms and augment his abilities. This includes heat powers that are directed at him as well as heat that is present because of weather conditions. Sunspot has also been seen with the ability to absorb the energy that fire gives off and has remained unharmed while walking through it. Sunspot can also survive at any temperature. Sunspot can teleport via flames, merging into flame of any size and appearing anywhere else from the element. Sunspot has the ability to project heat in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy from any part of his body to raise the temperature. Roberto can also absorb heat into his body to lower the temperature in his immediate area. He can also project and absorb heat directly into/from people, causing intense discomfort to their fluctuating body temperatures. During Sunspots time with X-Force he was kidnapped by a super villain named Gideon who performed various experiments on him. Gideon exposed Sunspots body to massive amounts of solar energy in order to test the limits of his solar absorption. After these experiments Sunspots body was overloaded with solar energy and he later gained the ability to fire blasts of heat and concussive force. Sunspot also has been seen with the ability to project light without having to fire these blasts in order to light up certain areas of darkness. Sunspot has the ability to generate and manipulate dark flame (the destructive aspect of fire) that is inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct (not even ashes), and even smother and "burn" normal fire and water. Dark flames don't just burn, they can incinerate everything thing, even normal flames. He can turn dark fire into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Sunspot can use dark flames to teleport, merging into flame of any size and appearing anywhere else from the same element. Sunspot has the power to manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebula's, quasars, suns, and solar winds. Because this power is so destructive and requires no oxygen to fuel it, Sunspot is able to vaporize matter without leaving a trace. Sunspot has the power to generate and manipulate Hell-Fire (mystical flames of Hell). This power was gained with the evolution of his mutant gene. With this power, Sunspot has various abilities at his disposal which include: being to destroy anything and create constructs out of Hell-Fire. ***''Electomagnetokinesis'': In a similar vein to Magneto, Bobby can manipulate both electrical and magnetic fields in conjunction to simulate all the powers of one of the fundamental powers of reality. Thus enabling the manipulation of electromagnetic fields for a multitude of effects. Many of which Roberto is still learning to this day, his skill in such a power has yet to reach the level of the master of magnetism. But he'll soon be able to tap the EM Waves various receptory reaches and extents for practices beyond calling down lightning and projecting attractive & repulsive force. He has the underlying capacity to harness world wide EM Waves to interact with technology both physical and biological, rearrange matter & energy on a particle level, further strengthen and reinforce his physiology to Silver Surfer like levels through electromagnetic energy and more. **''Singularity Physiology'': Sunspot/Chroma has eventually figured out how to harness the hyperdense aspects of his dark solar form in order to effectively simulate a gravitational singularity in physical adroitness. He can effectively transform into a Black Hole, White Hole or Worm Hole for various creative effects. Effectively making Chroma as living gate generator ***''Black Hole Generation'': Sunspot learned to create Black Holes via manipulation of gravity. He has mastered this ability over time, and is able to create Black Holes varying in size and force. Sunspot can also use Black Holes as means of defense, by negating/sucking in attacks and other threats that are projected at him. ***''White Hole Generation'': As Chroma, Bobby also figured out how to invert the pull of his space/time rips to create an omniforce projecting singularity in the shape and/or form of a white hole. Using this ability strategically, he can siphon exotic materia from anywhere, anywhen and hurl it at an enemy at light speed. ***''Wormhole Generation'': Turning himself into a living portal by inverting his own gravimetric semblance. Roberto can become a living gateway to any given place or era he decides at will. Effectively becoming a trans-reality entrance which shortens both time and distance so he and others can get wherever they need to go. ***''Supernova Generation'': Chroma in his solar form can become a makeshift theoretical mass powerful enough to crack planets in half and rupture life bearing star systems in a single stroke. Releasing a huge destructive burst of stellar force that can purge inhabited sectors of known space while regenerating from his own stardust afterward. *''Eternal Evolution: Due to the rigorous experimentation by the mutant external; Gideon, the procedures preformed on Roberto during his kidnapping and incarceration had increased the powers derived from his mutant gene has and will continue to evolve over time. The steady yet rapid growth of his mutant gene has increased the scope of Sunspot's powers and abilities, both prior to and after the cruel testing he'd underwent. While at the same time giving Robbie new powers/abilities. Because of the evolution, he's become one of the most powerful beings in the Universe; putting in the class (strength and power wise) of the Hulk, Sentry, and Thor among others. As time passes, Roberto will get more powerful. **''Invulnerability: When Sunspot's powers first manifested, he did not have a heightened sense of invulnerability. The evolution to his mutant gene however has changed this, making him incredibly resistant if not outright immune to physical abrasion. Now Chroma is capable of withstanding high amounts of impact forces, deflect high-caliber bullets, sustain himself when exposure to temperature/pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without injury. **''Flight'': After Gideon's experiments, Sunspot began to test out his new found powers and discovered that he was able to project his blasts downwards in order to achieve flight. When he had not fully realized this ability, Sunspot would leave a small trail behind him as he flew, that would represent the solar energy that he was emitting. Now however, Sunspot is able to release his energy in order to achieve flight without having to leave any kind of trail. His normal "cruising speed" has been stated to be 150 mph. Being able to absorb Solar Energy allows him to fly at the speed of light easily. His top speed remains unknown. **''Absorpting Replication'': Chroma can drain any element be it substance or form of energy and integrate them in his body and become stronger physically. He can also absorb the talents and knowledge of others and isn't unaffected by what he absorbs or limited to what/ how much he can absorb. This power allows him to absorb the powers/abilities of others including: normal humans, superhumans, God's, and even aliens. This power is similar to the mutant ability possessed by Rogue. Unlike Rogue, Sunspot doesn't have to be in physical contact with someone in order to use this power, as long as he's in the vicinity he can use this power. Once Sunspot drains anything he's automatically strengthened, and retains that level of strength indefinitely. As with all his powers and abilities, with the evolution of his mutant gene and the passing of time, this power gets stronger. ***''Power Absorption'': When absorbing someones powers or abilities, Sunspot doesn't leave that person unconscious, and the process happens right away rather he's in physical contact or in the vicinity. The effects of the absorption can become pertinent if Sunspot chooses to keep the powers or abilities he's absorbed. He can absorb the powers and abilities of numerous people at once without any discomfort. Unlike when he previously used this power, he instantly gains control over the abilities and powers he absorbs. Sunspot can also absorbs multiple powers and abilities at once, and increase their strength of them instantly. **''Solar/Stellar Manipulation'': Due to Gideon exposing Roberto to massive amounts of solar energy, his mutant gene has evolved to the point were he can generate and control solar energy. He can create and manipulate all aspects of a Sun's power (its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc..). He can turn solar energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Sunspot can generate and control dark solar energy, Sunspot can manipulate dark solar energy in the exact same way he does solar energy. He can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. during the night. Sunspot can use the darkness around him to heal from serious and fatal injuries, and can use dark light to destroy either by intense heat or explosion with an extremely bright light (ranging from burning selected beings, to destroying a city and even blowing an entire planet to pieces). Sunspot is also able to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from his hands (with about 20 tons of force behind them at their most powerful), however the force can be increased. After realizing he could absorb the energy from Stars to augment his strength, it discovered he could directly manipulate the Star themselves. Sunsopt can wield the energy generated by stars, along with the electromagnetic, gravitational, ethereal, and radiological energies produced. He has the capability to generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms, and invoke meteor showers. ***''Nova Manipulation'': Chroma has the all but unprecedented underlying capacity to control and induce transient astronomical events which cause the sudden appearance of a bright, apparently "new" stars to form, then slowly fade over several weeks or many months. These effects are called novas (ranging but not limited too supernovas, kilonovas and hypernovas), a phenomenon which involves the interaction between two stars that causes a flareup. Something which is oft perceived as a new entity much brighter than the stars involved. ***''EM Spectrum Manipulation'': Sunspot can manipulate all electromagnetic spectrum phenomena (decreasing frequency, neutrinos, light, microwaves, radio waves, gamma rays, cosmic rays, X-rays, infrared radiation and ultraviolet radiation to use) in various ways. He can shoot and absorb bolts of electricity and other forms of electromagnetic radiation or energy, create intense heat as infrared radiation that can level a city, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Sunspot can also can use this influence to manipulate matter in the form of telekinesis with electromagnetism. ****''Radiation Manipulation'': Sunspot has the power to manipulate subatomic particles to generate and emit intense radioactivity. With this power, Sunspot has the ability to: *****''Radiation Absorption'': Sunspot can absorb all types of radiation and use it to: augment his strength, durability and even regenerate of his body *****''Radiation Constructs'': Sunspot can turn radiation energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. *****''Radiation Generation'': Sunspot can generate radiation, that can be used to: melt objects, release electromagnetic pulse (to disrupt technology and even lead), detonates himself in a nuclear explosion. *****''Radiation Immunity'': Sunspot is immune to radiation and its effects. *****''Electromagnetic Pulse Emission'' to disable electronics Sunspot can an produce a surge of electromagnetic energy (from his hands or entire body), which can disrupt all technology nearby. *****''Energy Blasts'': Sunspot has the power to release a variety of ranged energy-attacks (of various shapes and/or intensities). *****''Energy Constructs'': Sunspot can make energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and create structures/buildings of varying permanence. *****''Heat Generation'': Sunspot can generate heat from his body. *****''Nuclear Explosion Inducement'': Sunspot has the power to cause a nuclear explosion. *****''Self-Detonation'': Sunspot can build up immense energy and pressure within his body, and then literally causes himself to explode. He can vary the power of the explosion, and regenerate (instantly) himself afterwards. *****''Weapon Infusion'': Sunspot has the ability to channel the flow of energy into object of his choice in order to increase its potency. ***''Stardust Manipulation'': With enough practice Roberto Da Costa can manipulate, cast and make use of stardust, the leftover mineral grains and particles of cosmic substances originating from or embodying remnants of dead stars, nebula, and meteorites. Through which he can generate condensed super power sources capable of charges cities to planetary grids on a galaxian scale or forging unmovable materials upon into any shape he wishes. Such as Adamantium, Vibranium, Uru, Dargonite and so on. **''Twilforce Manipulation'': Sunspot at one time possessed the powers of mutate named Cloak. He could only hold onto the powers for a time because they were shown to be too much for him, eventually they were taken from him by Rogue and Professor X. After Sunspot became more powerful and gained better control over his own abilities, he found himself to've still retained the powers of Cloak. Sunspot, as Chroma would combine this aspect of his absorption abilities to recombinate them with the powers of Cloaks' partner Dagger. Taking on both the Dark and Light force powers so as to push his natural mutant abilities even further than ever before. Able to take & turn darkness and light energy and blend the two into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. He can create and project beams of twilight energy of variable size and range (capable of destroying large structures and/or areas or greatly damage anyone caught in the blast range), create/project bolts of darkness and control the intensity/power of their projectiles; the bolts could be used to stun, injure, or even penetrate and stab the enemy. He's able to release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of energy and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. Chroma is able to send dark energy through any form of matter (creating ruptures, and can create a pulse energy that can go through anything, and can either be harmful or harmless), create bombs made of solidified Twilight that can have different effects (they can be tossed or projected and explode on contact), and generate/project shadows and darkness which absorb or nullifies light in the area as easily emit light and radiance powerful enough to have a shockblast effect. Sunspot has the power to create/summon, materialize, and control twilight energy; He's completely immune to it's effects. He can open conduits/portals to both the Darkforce and Lightforce Dimension, worlds of strange ebony and luminescent energy respectively. He is able to channel the Darkforce to create a field of darkness, manipulate this darkness, and spread it various distances. People enveloped by the darkness feel numbing cold and crippling fear, sometimes seeing disturbing visions. Overlong exposure to the darkness can drive people insane. While drawing upon the Lightforce induces a form of calming influence over effected hosts, emitting bright glares of brilliance which fills people with a greater sense of joy and fulfillment when in it's presence. It also has a powerful healing effect which can even detoxify living bodies, purifying addictive ailments or carcinogenic malignancies within those caught in it's reach. Extended exposure runs the risk of overstimulating health processes, eventually leading to cencer like symptoms. Sunspot can teleport by entering the Twilforce Dimension, moving a short distance within it and emerging back on Earth a great distance from his point of origin. A span of miles on Earth can be traversed in only a few steps via shortcuts through this otherworldly plane. Robbie can even remotely teleport other persons or objects along with himself in this fashion (since most beings cannot safely traverse the either Darkforce nor Lightforce). Unlike Cloak however, Sunspot isn't weakened by teleporting through the Darkforce Dimension, and isn't weakened by how many people he teleports with him. Chroma can also use the portals as storage, the size depends on his wishes. Also using these pathways to suck in incoming attacks/effects and nullify them. Chroma often uses can use the Darkforce portion of his abilities to become intangible and solidify at will. While the Lightforce he can make use of to hyper stimulate his own cellular activity, vastly increasing his own capacity to process and metabolize solar energy further increasing his physical/mental prowess. Either becoming imperceptible to evade physical/energy based attacks as well as duck the heightened senses of anyone this side of the Wolverine, ignore gravity, and pass through any solid object, even making whatever he touches intangible. Or use the creative/destructive portion of his Lightforce abilities to physically reinforce or outright pulverize anything or anyone it touches. An effect which works better on organic biomolecular variance, e.i. giving a toothpick the penetrative force of a battleship round shot or; to lesser extent, reinforce solid concrete to resist Sentinel grade plasma artillery by strengthening it's particle bonds vi direct photoionic infusion to it's quantum structure. **''Anger Empowerment'': Roberto's quick temper and rage add to his overall powers including: his strength, speed, and durability. He has been taught by Professor X to control his anger, so it can be use to his advantage. The madder he gets, the more powerful he becomes, however he doesn't loose control of himself or his powers, thanks to the training of Professor X and due to the fact he has learned to better control his powers and abilities. Abilities Superhuman Enhanced Olympic Conditioning: Physically without the use of his powers, Roberto's conditioning is equal to that of a highly trained Olympic athlete. Haven been trained by Wolverine and other mutants plus Captain America, Black Panther and other members of the Avengers, has increased his conditioning to the peak of human potential. His bodily functions (strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills) have been greatly heightened. As a result, his combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies.Roberto's powers boost his conditioning to superhuman levels. His overall conditioning (physically and mentally) are greatly increased. His strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and senses are raised to superhuman levels. The full extent of his condition isn't known. Tactical Specialist Leadership Adept Combatant Businessman Xenolingual: His travels across worlds coupled with study sessions with his friend and fellow New Mutant; Douglas, has bestowed Roberto vast dialect of myriad linguistics of multiple races and cultures across the Marvel Universe. His understanding of various dialects stretching to many Earth languages to knowing fluent Shi'ar, Kree, Rigellian, Technarchy, Celestial, Uncreated and even Flerken among others. Theoretical Engineer Weaknesses Egotism Sunlight Exposure (Formerly) Equipment A.I.M. Technologies: While still a major retailer benefactor and willful supplier of American Idea Mechanics, Avengers Idea Mechanics and R.E.S.C.U.E. Roberto has access to a great many of their ingenious. Such as the Trans-D tether technology utilized to zip him and any of his fellow exiles back to home base or their specific home realities at any given time or date. Krakoan Biotech POD (Planetary Operational Defense System) Armor Mods: Borrowing the gardener crafted omni-combative/protectorate defense sapience's battlement nodes to repurpose into meta adaptive weaponry and equipment. Chroma managed to complement much of Cable's trans-reality technology with the techno-entities own transmechanical biomachinery. Now the teams facilities bestow them with multipurpose adaptive modulation and reformatting. They can even be equipped to non-technological apparati, such as living tissue, to further bolster and augment the individuals natural talents, even those of the extraordinary variety. Alien Xenotechnology: Along his travels across the Multiverse, Bobby has greatly expanded upon his collection of various innovative fashions from a myriad of cultures both alien extraterrestrial and alien extra-dimensional. Through his harboring and reverse engineering of various technologies he has created his own hybridized machinery parts which incorporate the advanced super-sciences of tens of thousands of different worlds and universes which he employs on his adventures with the Exiles. X.S.E Combat Utilities Union Bands: Along his many travels across his universe and others. Mr. Da Costa would happen across a stray pair of Nega Bands he would keep in his personal stash of alien technology for a rainy day. While on mission in another reality, he would later procure a pair of Quantum Bands begotten from a fallen Champion of the Universe in an alternate reality, winning the bracelets off of the Elder of the Universe when after bestng her in noble contest. Robbie would have the cleaver epiphany to fuse said Omega Class weapons into a singular, entirely new design, borrowing notes from the Kree reality explorer; Noh-Varr's scientific studies, Roberto would implement the composite soul morphic technologies of that realities best soldier into the creation all his own. These new Union Bands would give their wearer all the powers begotten from both the Quantum Zone; deriving greater energies from which all forces of reality originate from, vastly increasing Sunspot/Chroma's natural affinity for EM/Radioactivity tacking. As well as those of the Negative Zone; where the fusion & fission of material anti-material elements blend to afford greater protection from the rigors of harsh environmental excursion, increased physical resilience and survival born of psychic interaction on top of trans-dimensional flight & traversal capabilities. The creation of Robbie's also have metamorphic qualities and artillery generational facilities which enable their transformation into protective shielding, defensive armor or high octane weaponry both normal and energized. He can morph razor blades and throwing stilettos with multi-purpose settings to which out of them. Or just as easily protrude some heavy ordinance channeling the higher output forces; such as plasma, ionic, orgone ray or antimatter as offensive batteries powerful enough to dispatch some deadly symbiods and even put a dent in the Beyonders. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-985 Category:X-Men Category:Mutant Category:Businessmen Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Combat Masters Category:Mutants Category:Unfinished Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses Category:Transformation Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection